Life's A Dance7
by ks
Summary: Daisy talks to Scott and a WHOLE lot more...


Disclaimer: Don't own any of them except the new 'admits'.  
  
  
Life's A Dance7   
  
  
  
Peter woke up and looked around trying to collect his bearings. He noticed Sophie lying across from him still sleeping because of the late night they had last night. Peter slowly sat up and looked around. He was lying in the middle of the admit building, the door to his office across from him. Peter thought back to the night before when. Shelby hadn't talked to anyone but Daisy. Right now Daisy and Shelby were in his office sleeping. Peter slowly leaned over and kissed Sophie trying not to wake her. Peter got up and headed for a walk to clear his head.  
************************  
  
Juliete sat up and looked around. Daisy and Shelby weren't in their' beds, the only ones in the room were Laura and Jacky. Laura was awake and sitting up in bed staring at the wall- which Juliete noticed she did often- and Jacky was still sleeping.  
  
Juliete: Laura, do you know where Shelby and Juliete are?  
  
Laura didn't look at Juliete, just kept staring at that wall.  
  
Juliete: They're probably trying to get out of doing chores.  
  
Juliete jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. She didn't want Shelby and Daisy to get out of work without her.  
  
  
  
  
Laura looked at the door that Juliete had just walked through to shower. She wondered if Juliete would be the person to talk to.  
  
"I'm just tired of being depressed," she thought to herself.  
**************************  
  
Auggie sat up to see Scott pacing the floor.  
  
Auggie: Yo meat, what's up with the pacing?  
  
Ezra sat up when he heard the voices.  
  
Ezra: Ya know, you're going to put a hole in the floor.  
  
Scott didn't pay any attention to them, just kept on pacing.  
  
David stirred in his bed, but eventually had to give up and see what the noise was.  
  
David: What in the heck is so important that you have to wake me up?  
  
Ezra: The earth is coming to an end.  
  
David smirked at Ezra and threw his pillow at him. Ezra ducked and dodged the pillow, which hit Scott instead.  
  
Scott spoke in a high nervous voice.  
  
Scott: WHAT?  
  
David: It was Ezzzzzzzzzra.  
  
Ezra: Do you care to tell us why you've been walking back and forth for the past hour?  
  
Scott: Nope  
  
Auggie: Yo meat, girl trouble?  
  
Scott plopped down on his bed and put his head in his hands.  
  
David: *sarcasticly* You can trust us…  
  
Scott didn't look up, just stayed how he was.  
  
Auggie: Yo, we can take a hint. Everyone hurry up and get out.  
  
Scott looked up and it was obvious he had been up all night.   
"What am I going to do?" Scott thought to himself.  
************************  
  
Shelby sat up and looked around. She was hoping the night before was just a dream.  
  
Shelby: So much for hope…  
  
She looked around and saw Daisy sleeping on the other end of the couch. Shelby gave a small smile, Daisy had been there for her, now it was Shelby's turn to do the same for her friend when she decided to open up.  
  
Shelby slowly stood up. She had a frightened look in her eyes, but other than that seemed to be ok.  
  
'Hey'  
  
Shelby turned around to see who it was.  
  
Shelby: Hey Dais.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* The one day we're allowed to sleep in and you HAVE to get up early.  
  
Shelby gave a small smile at Daisy's comment.  
  
Daisy got up and walked over to Shelby.  
  
Daisy: So…  
  
Shelby slowly nodded her head.  
  
Shelby: I still want you to tell him.  
  
Daisy looked around the room uncomfortably.  
  
Daisy: You're sure?  
  
Shelby gave no response, but Daisy took it as a yes.  
  
Daisy: Well, I'll have to hurry if Peter still plans for me to spend all day in his office.  
  
Shelby: Wanna talk about it?  
  
Daisy slowly shook her head no.  
  
Daisy: Maybe later…  
  
Shelby shook her head understandingly.   
  
Daisy: Well, here goes.  
  
Daisy gave Shelby a hug and then slowly walked out the door.  
  
Shelby slumped down into a chair and started to cry.  
  
Shelby: Things always get screwed up…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy walked out side Peter's office. She almost tripped over Sophie, and was thankful she didn't because then she knew she'd get the twenty questions routine.  
  
Daisy walked outside and looked around.   
  
"I need to talk to someone, but Shelby is weighed down," she thought to herself.  
  
Daisy: Maybe Ezra…  
  
Daisy walked off to go find Scott.  
************************  
  
  
Daisy finally found Scott sitting under the gazebo. He looked like he had been up all night.  
  
Daisy: Hey…  
  
Scott looked up but didn't say anything.  
  
Daisy: Scott- I've been talking to Shelby.  
  
Scott seemed to get a new glimmer in his eyes.  
  
Daisy talked slowly, she knew this would be painful for him.  
  
Daisy: She seems good  
  
Scott stood up and smiled.  
  
Daisy: but Scott there's something you need to know.  
  
He got a confused look on his face.  
  
Daisy: Scott, what that guy tried to do to her brought back some painful memories.  
  
Scott: I'll kill him…  
  
Daisy: No, let me finish. She was trying to be nice, chip away at that shell.  
  
Scott shook his head understandingly  
  
Daisy: Well it's closed again and no guy is getting in for now.  
  
Daisy looked at Scott hoping he'd understand so she wouldn't have to go into any further detail. He just stared out at the horizon.  
  
Daisy: Scott, she's back to when she first got her, only this time her secret is out.  
  
Scott gave a confused look, not exactly sure of what was going on.  
  
Scott: She's leaving me?  
  
Daisy nodded her head yes.  
  
Scott: She can't do that. She's all I've got.   
  
Scott was getting mad, and Daisy got mad with him.  
  
Daisy: LOOK SCOTT. This isn't all about you. Shelby's hurt and scared and you're out here worried about yourself- my god. You have two choices, just forget about her or try to help. I HOPE it wouldn't take a genius to make the right decision. You're not a genius though Scott, you're her friend and that should be even easier.  
  
Daisy walked off disgusted. She left a shocked Scott behind. He couldn't believe Daisy's change of emotions. One second being so quite, the next ripping his head off.  
  
Scott sat down stunned. He couldn't believe Shelby had just ditched him like that.  
  
Scott: and I thought we loved each other.  
  
Scott sat there with his head in his' hands trying to let it all sink in…   
*********************************  
  
Juliete sat there stunned. She had been walking when she heard Daisy tell Scott. Juliete knew that something had happened, and she had a good idea of what it was. She began to run back to the dorm…  
*********************************  
  
  
Peter got through with his jog and was running up the steps to his office to talk to Sophie. He found her sitting outside his office. She looked up when he ran in. He went over, took her hand, and pulled her outside. He motioned for her to sit on the steps. He stood in front of her as if her were making a presentation.  
  
Sophie got a worried look on her face.  
  
Sophie: Peter, what's wrong?  
  
Peter: I did it again Soph. I got TOO comfortable with what I was doing. Classes haven't even started and something bad has happened already.  
  
Sophie: Peter…  
  
Peter held up his hand signaling for her not to interrupt.  
  
Peter: I just assumed (he made bunny ears while saying assumed) that since we had a good group session that things would be ok. That won't happen anymore though Soph. (he started pacing back and forth while talking). Starting today every Cliffhanger will have activities that they WILL participate in. I'm sending Laura on a buddy hike to get her up and going, and Eric will have so much work to do it won't even be funny.   
  
Peter paused and went to sit by Sophie.  
  
Peter: Soph, I talked to Scott's dad yesterday, he's considering giving full custody of Scott to his wife. Daisy has something bothering her and we have to find out what it is. Shelby had a guy almost rape her last night, so now her shell is back up. David has yet to open up to either one of us and Ezra is still wondering whether or not he should try to find his parents. Now you tell me everything is ok.  
  
Sophie sat there- her eyes watering. All the pressure Peter had built up in the past few days had just been released, but the scary thing was everything he had said was true.  
  
Sophie: I agree…  
  
Peter squeezed Sophie's leg and then got up.  
  
Peter: Lets get busy.  
******************************  
  
Juliete rummaged through her bag.  
  
Juliete: It's gotta be here, it just has to be.  
  
"Finally," she thought to herself.  
  
Juliete pulled the razor out of her bag. She slowly slid down the wall. She pulled her knees up close to her, and held the razor in front of her just staring at it.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Juliete: Why don't you ditch the skank and have a real woman.  
  
Scott: She's not a skank. She's a woman, and she's my friend. That's three things I could never say about you.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Juliete is now crying. Her and Scott had settled their' differences and had become good friends, but Juliete could never forgive herself for calling Shelby a skank.  
  
"Are you cutting yourself Juliete"  
  
Juliete looked up to see her mother standing there.  
  
Juliete: No, just leave me alone.  
  
"Hal thinks you're over weight"  
  
Juliete: Leave me alone. You made me spend the summer with Hal mother. We talked, he's a nice guy he wouldn't think that.  
  
"Juliete dear, you need to lose some weight."  
  
Juliete: Leave me alone, get out of my head!  
  
Juliete looked up again and her mother had vanished. Juliete cried even harder. She looked at the razor and slowly raised it to her arm.  
  
Juliete: I'm sorry Shelby…  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
NEXT: Will Juliete cut?  
  
Guess who'll be hiking with Laura…  
  
Shelby sees Scott again…  
  
Daisy talks about her 'change', but to whom?…  
  
Peter finds out a Cliffhanger will soon be leaving…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, this chapter was to set up things to come. I hope you are enjoying it so far. As always I'm opened to suggestions. You can e-mail me at zrbz99@aol.com. -ks  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
